I Solemnly Swear I'll Be Okay
by aridancer
Summary: Percy was joking. Fred somehow found a reason to laugh in the middle of a deadly battle, but... It was his last laugh. Fred awakens on an unfamiliar grassy hilltop and feels both sad and yet somehow comforted when he meets a lion named Aslan. One-shot. Post-DH2.


"Since you were..." Fred trailed off, suddenly very aware that Percy was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Ron, or Harry, or even Granger. For that matter, the castle had disappeared; as well as Thicknesse and the other Death Eater they'd been dueling.

In a matter of seconds, he went from a whited-out version of King's Cross Station to traveling onboard a train (maybe the Hogwarts Express? Everything happened too quickly to tell), to being here... Wherever "here" was.

Fred was standing on the grass in a peaceful sort of countryside. The faint, very distant crashing of waves onto the shore, all but nonexistent to all but those with the finest sense of hearing, was the only hint that this place had more to it than just endless green pastures. Fred supposed he could hear it because of all the experimenting he'd done with Undetectable Extension Charms and the years of pulling off pranks without getting caught because he could hear Filch coming a mile away.

He blinked soberly. All that was gone now, wasn't it? He had a vague feeling that the only time he would ever see Hogwarts again would be in his memories.

Soft, padding footfalls made him turn his head to see a massive lion that hadn't been there a moment ago. Fred raised his eyebrows, appraising the creature. It didn't seem like it was going to attack him; actually, it was giving him a warm, almost sorrowful sort of expression. It definitely had to be magical; and intelligent, to boot. For some reason, this lion seemed very familiar and comforting.

"Blimey, it's the Gryffindor lion," Fred whistled lowly, realizing who it must be. He grinned lightly, but nervously. "Now I really have seen everything. I've gotta be dreaming, right?"

"It is not a dream," the lion replied. "Do you know why you are here, Fred Weasley?"

"He's a lion... who can talk," Fred muttered under his breath. He raised his eyebrows, sticking his elbow out to the side, reflexively nudging his ever-present partner in crime; his best friend, his constant companion, his other half.

But George wasn't there.

Fred's hesitant smile faded. "I... I died, didn't I?" he asked quietly. Muted, grayscale visions of an explosive spell and tumbling rubble shot painfully through his head. The gravity of the situation came flooding back to him, and he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He looked down at himself. "Well, I must say... I'm looking quite good for a fellow who's just been blown up," he joked halfheartedly.

"I am Aslan," the lion told him in his rumbling voice. "And this land is my home. It is a place where sorrow and pain are healed. You have been through much, Fred Weasley. But now it is time to rest and be renewed. Someday, those you love will join you here. Already, there are some here whom you knew in your other life."

Images of Professor Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, and Remus Lupin passed before his hazel-brown eyes. Fred's shoulders fell. Lupin was dead too? How many others had fallen? What had happened to his family? And what about Voldemort?

Aslan seemed to sense his troubled mind. "It will put your heart at ease to know that the war is won," he said gently. "The darkness is defeated and your family is safe. So is Harry, and so is Hermione. They will grieve, but they will live on." He paused, glancing up as a snowy white owl wafted through the sky, landing at last on Fred's shoulder.

"Hedwig," Fred said, bewildered. "Good to see a familiar face."

"The others are waiting to see you," Aslan said. "You have been so brave, Fred. Loyal and strong and unafraid to place yourself in danger to protect the ones you love. You are a true Gryffindor. Come." The lion turned his head in the direction he wanted to lead him.

Fred stroked Hedwig's feathers, wanting nothing more than to follow the majestic lion he felt he'd known his whole life. Only one thing held him back for a moment.

"What is it, child?" Aslan asked.

"I just... I'm just worried about George, is all. Dunno how that kid's gonna get on without me."

"He is still with you," Aslan said. "And you are still with him. Always. That, and time passes differently in all places. George will live a full life, but it will not seem to have been such a long time apart once you are together again."

Hedwig cooed in agreement and hopped off of Fred's shoulder, coasting in front of him to circle above Aslan.

"All right." Fred gazed out at the horizon that lay before them, and the rolling hills of green grass, and the clear skies above. "Time for a new adventure." His lips curled back up into a softer version of his usual easy grin, despite the warm tears that were springing to his eyes. "I'll see you soon, Georgie. Don't worry about me... I'll be okay."


End file.
